Caught
by GleekMom
Summary: Part 3 of Ready to Fly Series: After Kurt transfers back to McKinley, Blaine and Kurt struggle to find time alone. When they break curfew one night, Burt has something to say about it! Klaine/Burt Fic, takes place between Prom and the New York Finale.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

Hi everyone! Welcome to my second fanfiction, _Caught_. This is sweet, not smut, so if I leave you wanting more, I apologize! Thank you to Ficklepucker for the inspiration for Kurt/Burt/Blaine. It was going to be a one-shot, but I'm pretty satisfied with the first half and not the last half, so thought I'd separate it while I kept working.

If you have not read _Hold On_, please do so. It is my love letter to Klaine, my Blaine backstory, and the one story that I have always wanted to tell. _Caught_ takes place prior to _Hold On_, after "Prom" and during "Funeral." You could read it before or after, but please, if you haven't ready _Hold On,_ please do!

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat in the dark movie theater, staring at the screen, quietly holding hands beneath the seats. Next to them Finn and Quinn made out shamelessly, as did most of Kurt's McKinley High classmates surrounding them. Kurt was both repulsed by and jealous of the affections on public display here. Occasionally, Kurt and Blaine made eyes at each other, but they both knew it could go no further than that. Despite the support they received at Prom, outside of school events they were still cautious. They were surrounded by letterman jackets from both the football and hockey teams, and even with Finn there to back them up, they weren't interested in ruining the evening with a fight.<p>

Kurt wasn't sure why he agreed to this double date. He and his boyfriend typically tried to stay closer to Westerville than Lima, where it was a bit safer for the two of them to be together. However, Finn wanted so much to go out with them; it was hard for Kurt to say no. And he knew that Blaine was trying to foster a relationship with his boyfriend's stepbrother. Truth was, the conversation over dinner went very well. Quinn was on her best behavior and chatted with Kurt about Nationals and Coach Sylvester's worsening attitude, while Finn and Blaine went on about sports. Every once in a while, Blaine would look over to Kurt with a huge grin on his face, and Kurt could almost see the "thumbs up" in his eyes. Kurt blushed, thinking about how important it was to him that Blaine and Finn got along.

The movie ended and Blaine and Kurt headed to the bathrooms, leaving Finn and Quinn outside. The boys had shared a giant diet coke, while the other couple had been too occupied to bother with the snacks they had bought. When they came back out to the lobby, they could not see the other two. Blaine leaned against the wall casually to wait in case they came back. Kurt stood in front of him, restlessly scanning the crowd. Blaine soaked in the perfection before him. Kurt Hummel stood in black skin tight jeans that made Blaine's heart race and his mouth turned into a smile. _Teenage Dream indeed, _he thought!

"We need to find them so I can get home. You should go, you need to get back to Dalton," Kurt said, darting his eyes into the crowd, trying to find his brother.

"I don't want to let you go yet," Blaine said, with a hunger in his eyes.

Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend, with a smirk. "Blaine Warbler, are you trying to seduce me?" Kurt teased as quietly as possible.

"Let's not go home yet Kurt." Blaine's eyes glistened. "I want to hold you, and kiss you, and run my fingers down your chest to your…"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, looking around to see if anyone is listening.

"Come on baby, let's go somewhere," Blaine pleaded, taking his hand.

Kurt pulled his hand away, even though he wanted to just melt into Blaine. "I'll miss curfew. You'll miss curfew. Come back to my house. Dad will let you stay for a few minutes before you have to go back."

"We can't be alone at your place," Blaine whined, hands rubbing his neck in an attempt to keep them off of his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend, "I want to be alone with you."

Kurt smiled a giddy grin. Blaine wanted to be alone with him! He almost jumped for joy at what Blaine was saying. How could he possibly think of saying no? "Where would we go?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

Blaine thought for a minute. He couldn't think of a better choice. "Come back to Dalton with me," he said.

Kurt stared at him. "Blaine, by the time we get there, it will be after curfew. If we get caught…"

"We won't get caught," Blaine said with surety. "I know a place. Please Kurt," he said with such need in his eyes that it made Kurt's heart leap. "Watching everyone else…I just want to hold you so badly right now."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend in his tight blue jeans and close fitting black crew neck. He knew he should say no, but he had lost all power to resist the beautiful man in front of him. "Fine," Kurt said quickly, "I just have to let Finn know." But at that moment he heard Finn and Quinn in the crowd, fighting over something. _Something ridiculous, no doubt_, thought Kurt. _Something I don't want to get in the middle of._

His brain told him not to, but he didn't listen. "Fine, let's go," he said, and he and Blaine rushed out of the movie theater to Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to a quiet and secluded spot on the beautiful and sprawling campus of Dalton Academy. They arrived only minutes after curfew, so the dorms and buildings were locked. Unable to wait any longer, Blaine pulled Kurt down into the grass and pushed him onto his back. Blaine slowly leaned over his boyfriend, and kissed him longingly. They had not been alone since Kurt transferred back to McKinley. Their relationship had grown since then, especially after prom night. But they had rarely had the chance for romance. Kurt was always so careful, so watchful of everyone around him. And Burt never left them alone in the house. <em>Tonight<em>, Blaine thought, _is a luxury and I want to take advantage of every moment._

Kurt's heart swelled, as Blaine kissed him. He was nervous, but he was also excited to finally be alone with his boyfriend. When Blaine carefully touched his tongue to Kurt's lips, he hesitated only slightly to allow Blaine entrance. He felt Blaine's skin heat with passion, and Kurt leaned into him, moaning slightly at the deliciousness of Blaine's lips and tongue. He grabbed Blaine's hair, and worked his fingers through to release the curls from their gelled prison. He twirled a curl around his finger and pulled slightly. He could feel his own pulse race when Blaine's hand worked its way down Kurt's chest, over to his hips and down to his thigh. Kurt held his breath as Blaine massaged his more tender spots that had yet gone unexplored. He felt Blaine hesitate only a moment before starting to make his way toward his inner thigh. _Was he going to…? _Kurt flinched instinctively.

Blaine wanted to explore every inch of his boyfriend's body, but he felt Kurt tense up as he moved his hand slowly lower. Blaine understood that Kurt needed to take things slowly, although he ached for more. He returned his hand to Kurt's chest, and caressed him while he tenderly kissed Kurt in reassurance. Kurt relaxed beneath him and leaned in hungrily for Blaine's lips, instantly forgetting Blaine's wandering hands. When Kurt pulled away for a moment for air, Blaine whispered to him, "Did you go through those pamphlets your Dad gave you?" Blaine had been amazed when Kurt told him what his father did. While it was his idea for Burt to have "the talk" with Kurt, Blaine found himself jealous of how supportive Burt was.

Kurt was shocked and embarrassed at the question. He found it hard to answer, so he only nodded. Even in the dark, Blaine could see Kurt blush and his forehead furrow. He cursed himself for asking such a forward question at a time like this. Blaine traced Kurt's blush with his finger tips, stroking his thumb gently on Kurt's cheeks, kissing each dimple. He then brought his hand up to Kurt's eyes. Blaine brushed his fingers over Kurt's eyebrows, and Kurt closed his eyes, allowing Blaine to place one gentle kiss on each gossamer eyelid. He brought his kisses to Kurt's forehead, erasing the worry lines from his perfect complexion. He moved his lips to Kurt's neck and suckled for a minute before nibbling on a silky soft earlobe.

"I'm scared too, you know," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear soothingly.

Kurt's eyes shot open and he looked deeply into those compassionate hazel eyes. "Really?" he asked with uncertainty. Blaine had seemed so confident that day when he offered to tell Kurt what he knew about sex. He remembered the kind of excited look Blaine had at the time, eyes gazing up at him. Then and now, he didn't see fear in Blaine's eyes, he saw longing. It was that longing that scared Kurt the most. What if Blaine found out Kurt wasn't really the boy he wanted?

Blaine saw Kurt's trepidation and wanted more than anything to soothe him. "I think everyone must be their first time. Kurt, I'm not saying I'm ready tonight. But I know that when I am ready, when _we_ are ready, there is no one else I would rather share my fear with than you. The _only_ person I want to share myself with is you," Blaine said with surety.

"How are you so sure?" Kurt asked breathlessly. He watched as Blaine's hazel eyes bore into his own, darting back and forth considering…something. For a moment, Blaine had a faraway look in his eye, but before Kurt could question it, it turned into a fierceness as Blaine leaned into Kurt and kissed him as if his life depended on it. When they both needed to take a breath, Blaine pulled away slightly meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt saw pain in them.

"Because you are my light in dark places, when all other lights go out," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes watered, and he blinked away tears. "What dark places?" Kurt asked, worry in his voice, reaching his hand out to cradle Blaine's cheek.

Blaine hesitated to answer, when both boys heard a noise behind them and a flashlight shine in their eyes. "Ahem…" They quickly sat up to see one of the Dalton teachers, Mr. Remy, standing over them. "Headmaster's office," he glared at the boys. "Now."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed Part 1. This is a short story, and the other parts are written but in the middle of revisions, so updates shouldn't take too long. Please let me know what you think so far, I'm a little unsure of the whole thing. The more reviews I get, the quicker the rest will be posted. It's magic how that works!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm glad you are all enjoying this little story. Here comes Burt Hummel!

I do not own Glee. Sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Caught, Part 2<strong>

Blaine stood quietly, hands clasped behind his back, before the headmaster as he was grounded to his dormitory for a week. He was allowed out only for classes and Warblers rehearsal. Kurt's father had been called as soon as the situation was explained to the headmaster, and Kurt sat in one of the two high leather back chairs, waiting uncomfortably for his life to be over. Watching Blaine's contrition was not surprising to Kurt, he had always been very respectful toward adults. Kurt on the other hand, had a poor habit of speaking his mind, and Blaine knew it. The Dalton boy was dismissed, but he asked to stay so that he might be upfront with Mr. Hummel about his responsibility for their actions. He felt he owed both Kurt and his father that much. Kurt urged him to go, but Blaine refused. He didn't want Kurt to have to face his father alone.

When Burt arrived, Kurt stood up, seeing a jumble of emotions in his father's face. He started to feel even worse when their eyes met. He had a habit of lying sometimes, but he'd never disobeyed his father before, and he could see the disappointment in his dad's eyes. But there was more than that; anger and something else. Burt had little to say, and Kurt knew that was also not a good sign.

Blaine stood behind Kurt, and could see the man's eyes were dark and blazing. It scared Blaine, he'd seen that look from different eyes before, but that wasn't the worst of it. He suddenly realized for the first time that he had perhaps destroyed any possibility of a relationship with a man he had not only grown to respect tremendously, but from whom he craved acceptance. He wasn't sure why it mattered so much, but he knew that it did.

Blaine's face betraying his fear, he stepped forward to meet Burt's eyes. Burt shifted his gaze from his son to the young man in uniform. His eyes narrowed. "Sir," Blaine said, using every ounce of courage to stand tall and not shuffle. "I want to apologize for bringing Kurt here tonight without your permission. It was my idea, not his and it was very wrong. I hope that you can accept my apology."

Burt looked at his son's boyfriend. It was taking everything he could muster to not shout at both of them. He saw sincerity in Blaine's eyes, but his own emotions were still too much at the surface to accept it right now. "Son, I appreciate your willingness to take responsibility, although I am sure that Kurt is not innocent," he said glancing at his son. Kurt quickly looked away from the two most important men in the world to him, and studied the floor. "But right now I can't accept your apology Blaine. Not tonight."

Blaine nodded, his heart feeling like it was breaking.

"Let's go Kurt," Burt ordered. Blaine watched Kurt leave with his father, glancing back sorrowfully at Blaine. The headmaster reminded Blaine that he would be calling Colonel Anderson in the morning, and sent the boy back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Blaine left the headmaster's office and returned to his dormitory. The further away from Kurt he got, the more agitated he became. After he was let into the dorms by the resident advisor, he stormed up the stairs, ignoring the cheerful greetings of Jeff, Nick and the few other Warblers who were still making their way from the common room to their beds. They stared at him, with quizzical and concerned expressions, wondering what the heck was going on with their friend.<p>

Blaine slammed his door shut behind him and picked up the nearest object he could find, a geography text book sitting on his desk. He drew his arm back and threw it so hard against the wall above his bed that he thought he might have left a dent. His feelings still raw, he hurled a calculator that hit his bathroom door and reached for another item. He grabbed his binder of Warblers sheet music and threw that to the wall as well. The binder popped open. It was only as he watched the papers float to his bed in slow motion, that he realized what he was doing. He sat on his bed, head in his hands, until he heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Go away," Blaine quietly yelled to the door.

"It's me," came the voice of his best friend. "Let me in Blaine."

Blaine sighed, but remained where he was. "Door's open," he said.

Nick walked in and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door, folded his arms across his chest and took in the scene before him. He looked at Blaine and the sheet music all over his bed. He raised an eyebrow at the lead singer. "Those are kind of important you know. Wes will kill you if he sees your complete disregard for Warbler property," he said with a small grin.

Blaine just looked at him sadly, and put his head back in his hands. Nick walked over to the bed and stacked some of the sheet music out of the way. He sat next to Blaine. "Would you care to explain what's going on?"

Blaine turned to look at Nick. "I don't know what I was thinking. No, I _wasn't_ thinking."

Nick remembered Blaine's plans for the evening. "Did you and Kurt get into a fight?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I brought him back here after our date. Ever since he left, we haven't had a moment where we could just be together without worrying about who was going to see. It's been driving me crazy." Blaine paused for a moment. "I promised him we wouldn't get caught."

Nick looked at his best friend, worried. "But you did?"

"Mr. Remy found us and brought us to the Headmaster. I'm grounded for a week. He called Kurt's Dad to pick him up. He was so…angry. He probably hates me now."

"He's probably angry, yes," Nick told his friend. "But from everything Kurt has shared about his Dad, I would be very surprised if he hated you." Nick's forehead scrunched with concern, and he asked gently, "What about your father?"

Blaine's head dropped back into his hands and he squeezed his eyes shut. "The Headmaster's going to call him in the morning. I've ruined everything." Blaine said with a quiver in his voice that did not go unnoticed by the boy's best friend.

"Nonsense. It's going to be fine," he said, trying to convince Blaine, not sure if he believed it himself.

"Fine?" Blaine yelled getting up to pace the floor. "How is it going to be fine? My Dad is going to call me home this weekend. He's going to find out about Kurt. Then, he's going to kill me, he's going to…" Blaine couldn't finish.

Nick stood up and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders to try and calm his nerves. "Blaine, do you think you're the first boy whose gotten caught after curfew with someone? The Headmaster doesn't out anyone. He won't say who you were with, or even if you were with someone."

Blaine raised his head, "What if you're wrong? He knows my family knows I'm gay, that's why I am here," Blaine said.

"He still isn't going to tell your Dad what you were doing. All your Dad will know is that you were caught on grounds after curfew. That's it."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, hopefully.

"Positive," Nick said, hugging him. Then he looked at Blaine with a smirk. "Tell your Dad you were with a girl. He'll probably buy you a car or something."

Blaine laughed, pushing him away playfully. It was a sad laughter though. Because what Nick said was probably true.

* * *

><p>Kurt and his father had a quiet drive back to Lima. Kurt tried to talk to him, but Burt insisted on time to calm his emotions. When they arrived home, Kurt made an attempt to escape the impending lecture. "Night Dad, I'm just gonna go to sleep. School tomorrow, " he said as casually as he could manage, heading toward the stairs that led to his bedroom.<p>

"Kurt," Burt said in warning, taking his spring coat off and hanging it on the coat rack.

Kurt stopped and turned around to face his father. His father looked stern, and it made Kurt feel like a little kid again. He waited for the lecture to start.

"I am very disappointed in you," Burt began. "I don't ask for much, but I do expect that you respect my rules and my feelings. What you did tonight, was disrespectful." He waited for Kurt to say something, but Kurt only looked to the floor, not sure what to say. "You're grounded," Burt told his son flatly. Kurt just nodded with a quick, "ok" and turned back to go upstairs. "Two weeks," added Burt.

Kurt turned back with a flash. "Two weeks?" Kurt was incredulous. "Blaine was only grounded for one week! That's not fair!" _How am I going to survive two weeks without seeing Blaine?_

Burt looked severely at his son. "Blaine is not my son. You are."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Kurt demanded, his voice getting higher. "If Finn was out with a girl after curfew there is no way he would be grounded two weeks!"

Burt shook his head at his son, "You and Finn are different," he said bluntly.

"Why?" Kurt yelled, "Because you don't want to think about what Blaine and I might be doing while we're alone? I'm sorry if the thought of us being together disgusts you so much Dad. Doesn't bother you that Finn might be having sex, does it?" Kurt was furious. He knew he was being dramatic, but hearing his father say that he and Finn were differentbrought back all of Kurt's old fears of rejection. All the progress he thought they'd made, especially after they had that dreaded sex talk, was it all just talk?

"Yes," Burt answered calmly, "When Finn is late, I worry about him and his girlfriend having sex. I worry that she might get pregnant. You kids already went through that last year, and it doesn't need to happen again. That's enough to keep Carole and I both awake until he returns."

Kurt shook his head, shocked and angry. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

Burt's voice rose as he continued. "But do you know what I worry about when you and Blaine aren't home by curfew? I worry that one or both of you is lying hurt or dead in an alleyway somewhere." Hearing Burt's words, Kurt's anger was immediately replaced with guilt and he locked eyes with his father. "I sit and wait for a phone call, all the time dreading that the phone call I get won't be from you, but from the police station or the hospital. Every time you two go out, I sit on pins and needles until you return safely," Burt stepped toward his son, who looked back at him in a stunned silence, all clever quips having disappeared from his head. "Do you have any idea what it was like for Finn to come home at 10 o'clock and tell me that he hadn't see you two since you both went into the restroom at the movies? That he looked all over for you and couldn't find you? Do you know how I felt when I called but you didn't answer your phone?" Kurt's hand absently moved to his pocket, and he remembered that he hadn't turned his cell back on after the movie was over. "Do you have any idea what it was like for the phone to finally ring at 11:30 and have it be a stranger's voice on the other end? God Kurt, I thought it was a nightmare coming true!" Burt's panic was returning just thinking about what he had gone through that evening. "You're damn lucky that you are only grounded for two weeks."

Kurt's faced had reddened as his father shared with him his greatest fears. Tears ran from his eyes, down his cheeks, and he ran to his father, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm so sorry to put you through that. I should have texted…or called…let you know I was ok. I'm sorry," Kurt cried, as his father placed one hand on his head to soothe his son.

When Kurt had calmed down, Burt took his son's face in his hands. "I love you son. I want you to be able to experience everything, I meant that. You will _never_ disgustme Kurt. It's just that I want to lock you two up where it's safe. But I know I can't do that."

"We just wanted to be able to be with each other," Kurt sniffled, explaining. "We can't be like Finn and make out in a movie theater or a car or anywhere really, and you won't let us be alone in my room here. Dalton seemed the safest place. But I should have let you know."

"You should have Kurt," Burt agreed. "Even if you know I'm not going to like it or agree to it, if you're going to be late, or if you two are going somewhere to be alone, you need to tell me where you are. Understood?" Kurt nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. "And maybe I can make things a little easier for you here."

Kurt looked up to his father, his eyes wide with excitement. "Really?" he asked.

"I'm not saying you two can go to your room with the door closed, or have the house to yourselves." Kurt's face fell. "But, I am saying that I will make sure that if you two need some time alone, that the rest of us steer clear of the living room for the duration of a movie." He looked at his son. "Deal?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Kurt looked at his father's hand, but instead grabbed him in a strong embrace. "Deal," he whispered.

* * *

><p>One more chapter to go in this little series! What will the boys do with themselves for two whole weeks apart? And what happens when they are once again allowed to see each other again? Will Burt forgive Blaine? Will he make good on his deal?<p>

Reviews make the update come faster! I need reviews like Rachel needs applause :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for your reviews and comments and favorites and alerts. You guys make it worth writing!

For anyone who wondered where the heck Blaine was during _Funeral_, this one's for you! And for those of you waiting anxiously for Burt/Blaine, I hope you enjoy. I am sorry that you don't get to meet Blaine's Dad in this one, but head over to _Hold On_ to meet the man.

I don't own Glee. Sadness.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine spent the next week glued to their phones, texting during the day and calling each other every night. For both of them, it was the hardest week of their lives, and Kurt couldn't dream how he was going to get through another one, knowing that Blaine was free while he was still trapped. His only escape was school and Glee Club, but even that made him miss Blaine. It was Monday morning when Mr. Scheuster announced that he was going to hold auditions for the soloist at Nationals. Kurt was thrilled and wanted so much to rehearse with Blaine before he went on the stage at McKinley in front of Jesse St. James and his teacher. He rushed home, counting the minutes until Warbler practice was over and he could call Blaine.<p>

"Sing it for me over the phone," Blaine invited. He laid back on his bed in the Dalton dorms and closed his eyes with the phone to his ear.

"It won't be the same," complained Kurt standing in the middle of his own room, pacing. "You won't get the full impact of the performance."

"Baby, I can picture you doing anything. Now sing!" he ordered.

Kurt obeyed, putting the phone on speaker, and belted out "Some People" from Gypsy. When he was done, he picked up the phone, breathless. "Well?" he asked.

"Vocally, that was amazing, of course," Blaine said then hesitated. "But, do you really think it's the best song choice for an audition for Nationals?" He knew both his boyfriend and Rachel's on again off again boyfriend, Jesse St. James and thought it might not be the smartest move.

"Blaine Warbler, I do not know what you are talking about! This song shows off both my vocal and emotional range perfectly," he answered unimpressed and mildly hurt by the criticism.

Blaine quickly backtracked. "And I don't question that at all, Kurt." He tried to put his concern into words that Kurt wouldn't take the wrong way, but he knew it to be nearly impossible. Kurt was stubborn and when his mind was made up, there was no changing it. "Just, make sure it's not too musical theater," he encouraged cautiously.

"Blaine, I am going to steal this solo right out from under Rachel Berry!" he said with confidence.

"I know you will kill it," he sighed to Kurt, telling him what he wanted to hear. "I have to go do homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow night. I miss you," he said lovingly.

"I miss you more," Kurt sighed.

The next day, Coach Sylvester was on a rampage, and Blaine received a few choice texts from Kurt that he had to hide from his teachers. It was midday when Mr. Scheuster and the Glee club learned that Coach Sylvester's beloved sister had passed away. Having both lost someone close to them, Kurt and Finn went to her office to try and offer their support. After an uncomfortable conversation, the brothers found themselves agreeing to plan the funeral with the Glee club and to help clean out Jean's belongings. Kurt called Blaine that evening to ask if he could go to the funeral with him.

"I don't know Kurt, it's not like she's family or even someone I know," Blaine said. "I doubt they'll let me out for that while I'm grounded. They are pretty strict here, you know." Blaine didn't want to tell him there was a possibility that he'd be visiting home that weekend. He didn't want to think about it himself.

"Please just check Blaine," Kurt begged. "You know how much I hate funerals. Even Pavarotti's was difficult for me. I just want your hand to hold. I want to gaze at your face when I sing."

"I'll try," Blaine promised, believing it was hopeless. "But even if I can't come, think of me, ok?"

"Ok," he said sadly. "At least Dad's letting me out of helping at the garage to help Finn at the nursing home. And on Saturday for the funeral of course."

"A brief reprieve," Blaine said chuckling. "Wish I had one. My room is probably the most boring place at Dalton and it has only been two days. At least I'm finally catching up on my homework."

Kurt chuckled. "Don't remind me. I should go," he said sadly. "I'll call you tomorrow night to let you know how the auditions went," Kurt said. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you more. Break a leg. Don't let them get you down, babe, k?" Blaine smiled at him through the phone.

"Are you kidding? This solo is mine." Kurt said, hanging up.

The next afternoon, Blaine received numerous angry texts from Kurt until Wes took his phone away during Warblers rehearsal. When Kurt called back that evening, he was still livid about what Jesse St. Sucks had said about doing female songs.

"I hate to say _I told you so_, but…" Blaine teased.

"Says the Katy Perry and Pink singer!" he retorted. "At least I'm _going_ to Nationals, Blaine Warbler, instead of singing at the Westerville old folks home."

Blaine considered those fighting words. "There is a huge difference between singing Top 40 and Ethel Merman, Kurt!"

The two proud performers spent the better part of the next 30 minutes arguing the difference between singing Pink and Ethel Merman. In the end, neither was sure who won the argument, but they certainly both enjoyed the fight.

They stayed on the phone together in silence for a moment, needing no words, only to hear the other breathing. Kurt wanted desperately to see him. "Blaine, are you sure you can't go to the funeral with me?" Kurt asked.

"I tried Kurt, I did. But I'm sorry, he said no," Blaine sighed. "I really wanted to see you too."

"Do you think the Willy Wonka idea is good or crazy?" Kurt questioned.

"I think it's amazing," Blaine responded, eyes sparkling on the other end. "You know I love that movie. Don't forget, when you sing, think of me."

"I promise," Kurt said.

* * *

><p>Kurt had tried repeatedly to get his father to let him out of the house the second week of being grounded, but Burt stood firm. He and Blaine talked about sneaking out or meeting at McKinley, but after everything they had put Burt through, neither had the stomach for disobeying him again. His trust meant way too much to both of them. So Kurt jumped up and down when his father asked him if he wanted to invite Blaine over for Friday dinner. It had been almost two weeks since he and Blaine had seen each other, and Kurt was leaving for New York on Sunday. When the doorbell finally rang on that second Friday night, Kurt begged his father to let him answer the door. He wanted nothing more than to run to the door and devour his boyfriend. After long nightly phone calls and no physical contact, Kurt was beginning to think that perhaps the things in those pamphlets didn't sound so bad, especially if he were to do them with Blaine.<p>

Blaine had trouble breathing the whole way from Westerville to Lima. When Kurt told him that Burt had invited him over for Friday night dinner, Blaine grew both excited and petrified. On the one hand, he was thrilled to know he was welcome in the home and to see Kurt after twelve days apart. But on the other hand, he was certain a lecture was involved, and he had already endured a grueling one from his father the previous weekend. Thankfully, Nick was right, and the Headmaster had not told Colonel Anderson that Blaine had been caught with another boy. He was also fortunate that since his father was in the middle of major drills at the Army base, he didn't ask for Blaine to come home. But he did make clear that he had no tolerance for breaking the rules of any kind. Colonel Anderson assured Blaine that if it happened again, it didn't matter what he was doing on base, he would make sure Blaine didn't forget a third time. Blaine shuddered at the thought.

Now, he stood terrified outside the Hummel residence, hands in the pockets of his Dalton slacks as his palms sweat. In some ways, this scared him even more than facing his own father. He knew that he would never have the Colonel's acceptance, but he craved what Kurt had with his Dad. If he could have even a little bit of that for himself, maybe he would make it through the summer he was dreading. Blaine took a deep breath before placing his finger on the doorbell and calling upon the courage he'd had to remain behind in the headmaster's office two weeks ago. Mr. Hummel opened the door, and Blaine's heart went into his throat. His mouth grew dry, but he managed a brief nod and a quiet, "Hello, Sir." Blaine swallowed hard and attempted to release the tension from his body.

"Please come in," Burt said, holding the door open for the obviously nervous boy in front of him.

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine answered politely, as he looked around the room for any sign that Kurt would come in and save him.

Burt's eyes crinkled at the edges with a hidden smile as he saw Blaine search for his son. "Kurt is helping Carole finish up dinner in the kitchen. He has something special planned for dessert. Why don't you and I have a seat in the living room so we can have a chat."

Blaine had no choice but to follow his boyfriend's father and he took a seat on the loveseat, wiping his hands discreetly on his slacks as he did. Burt sat across from him in his leather recliner, looking serious, but not angry. This was a welcome sight to the boy, who had last seen the man with fury in his eyes. Perhaps Nick was right about this too and Kurt's Dad didn't hate him. Blaine had been trying to figure out for days what he might say to Mr. Hummel, and he hurried to get it out before he lost his nerve. "I'm really sorry, Sir, for what we did…what I did…that night. Kurt told me what you said." Blaine shared honestly. "About what you thought could have happened to us. I didn't realize that you would worry about us."

Burt considered the boy's words and wondered for a moment why he wouldn't think a father would worry about the safety of his son. "Blaine, you seem like a good kid. But there's something you need to know. I love my son more than anyone else on this earth, and I would do anything for him. A long time ago, I promised his mother that I would keep him safe. I think I did pretty well on my own there for a while, but I'll tell you, this past year has been a hell of a lot harder. First bullies, then a boyfriend." Burt studied Blaine. He saw the boy's hazel eyes locked onto his, listening intently, but also narrowed with a sadness Burt didn't quite understand. "The last thing in the world I want is for Kurt to be hurt by some guy who is just playing with his heart."

Blaine started at those words and he shifted forward, "Sir, that is not what I am doing at all," he vowed, wanting to erase any thought that he would be so careless. "I care very deeply for Kurt." Blaine looked to the kitchen as if he could see through walls to the porcelain boy. "He is my angel," he almost whispered.

Burt looked at him curiously. "Do you love him?"

Blaine closed his eyes and considered the question. It was something he had thought about a lot over the last two weeks. He wasn't even sure he really knew what love was. _Did it mean feeling half of you was missing when they're not around? Did it mean looking into their eyes, and seeing the person you always wished you could be? Did it mean finding courage in them when there was none before? If so…_

Blaine shook his head. "I don't have much experience with love," he said quietly. He opened his eyes looking straight at Mr. Hummel and his eyes shown with sincerity. "But I know I don't want to say it until I know for sure. Not to Kurt. I hope you understand that when I know that love is what I feel for Kurt, I would really like him to be the first person I tell."

_When, not if_, Burt took in Blaine's words. Burt found his heart swelling for this boy who he knew loved his son. He leaned forward and looked Blaine in the eye. "You were there for Kurt when everything went down at prom, and that means a lot to me. But when you convince him to break curfew and take him back to Dalton without permission, well, I can't have that." Blaine shifted slightly in his chair, his face growing red. "I keep my promises, especially the ones I made to Kurt's mother. If you are going to date my son, I need to know that you are going to be one of the people helping me keep him safe, not someone putting him in harm's way. I do not ever want to hear of you treating him without respect or pressuring him to do things he's not ready for. He's been hurt enough, he doesn't deserve to be hurt like that," Burt finished.

Blaine glanced toward the kitchen where he suspected Kurt was likely listening to the best of his ability. He smiled, just at the thought of him, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Burt. Blaine turned back to the man who raised the young man that he cared for so deeply. "Sir, I wish I could promise never to hurt him, but you know love's not like that," he said, blushing again as he realized too late his choice of words. "But I do promise that I will _always_ treat Kurt with the utmost respect. His happiness means everything to me, and I would never intentionally do anything to harm him or risk his safety."

Burt stood up, and Blaine followed suit. "I am glad to hear that son. That's all I can ask for," he said. He held his hand out to Blaine and the boy breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled slightly as he took Mr. Hummel's hand and shook it firmly. "I hope that I didn't scare you too much Blaine," he said with a small smile. "I expect that when Kurt meets your father he will have the same conversation with Kurt," he said confidently.

Blaine eyes dropped to the floor and his smile quickly disappeared. Burt heard him snicker under his breath. "I highly doubt that, Sir," he said shaking his head.

Burt raised his eyebrows and started to respond, when Kurt came into the room. Kurt's face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend, and was pleased to see that neither he nor his father were yelling or crying. He smiled widely and clapped his hands, "Dinner's ready!"

Burt looked at Blaine, who had turned to gaze at his son with nothing but pure adoration. Kurt raised his eyebrow at his father, and Burt squeezed him on the shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. As soon as they were alone, Kurt ran to Blaine and the two held each other as close as they could, soaking in the breath, the smell, and the beating heart of the other. Kurt looked down at Blaine, and whispered, "Are you ok?"

"Never better," Blaine shared, eyes shining as he held Kurt tightly in his arms. He wasn't ready to say those three little words, but he knew for the first time, it was what he felt. Reaching out to his angel, he cupped his hand to Kurt's cheek and pulled him close to kiss the lips he had missed so much over the last twelve days. Kurt sighed as he remembered the taste of Blaine, and deepened the kiss for more. For a moment the rest of the world faded for both boys.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Burt allowed Kurt and Blaine the privacy of the living room following a very pleasant dinner and dessert of Bibingka, a delicious Filipino cake that Kurt had baked special for Blaine. The boys cuddled on the loveseat beneath a blanket, Kurt leaning back against Blaine's chest. They had decided on Moulin Rouge, a movie that Kurt could never get anyone else to watch with him. Truth was it made Kurt a little nervous to watch the love story with Blaine. But while Kurt blushed, Blaine pulled him in closer, clasping his hands around Kurt's waist.<p>

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn, __is just to love, and be loved in return__._

Blaine had been truthful with Kurt's father. He really knew very little about love, and he was so grateful to be witness to the love between Kurt and his father. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck, and Kurt leaned into him. Blaine took hold of his hand and turned Kurt to face him. Kurt looked at him with an awkward grin. Blaine pulled him in for a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue past Kurt's silky lips. They took their time and when Kurt paused to breath, Blaine nuzzled his neck, nibbling his way along every tasty morsel of Kurt's skin.

"I am going to miss this so much," Blaine whispered in between suckling.

Kurt shot up immediately. "What do you mean miss it?" he cried, voice almost breaking it was so high.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt back down to him, kissing him in reassurance. "When you leave for New York in 2 days. I just got you back and now you're leaving again. You are going to be enthralled by the city, surrounded by noise, lights, fashion and Broadway. Everything you've ever wanted. You're going to forget to call and text me. You're never going to want to leave," he said with a playful pout.

Kurt thought about how excited he and Rachel had been for their first trip to New York City, and Blaine was right, he would be spellbound by the city. But he also knew Blaine was wrong about something. He looked into the darkened hazel eyes before him, and brushed his fingers through Blaine's hair. "There will be one thing missing though," Kurt whispered, his eyes shining.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, his heart racing.

"You," Kurt answered. He leaned into Blaine and kissed his delicious lips, slipping his tongue between them to memorize the taste of him for their time apart. Then he slid down to Blaine's neck. He loved to kiss Blaine's pulse, feeling the steady beat of the boy's quickened heartbeat. It elicited a look on Blaine's face of utter delight that Kurt treasured so much. Kurt knew he loved Blaine. He'd known since the first time Blaine had sung to him at Dalton Academy. He didn't know if Blaine felt the same way yet. Sometimes it seemed the boy hid so much from him, while at other times he was so open and honest. But he did believe that if Blaine could wait for him, then he could wait for Blaine.

"And when you come back," Blaine was telling him, pulling Kurt from his thoughts, "we will meet for coffee first thing, and you can tell me every detail of your trip. Then we will spend the whole summer together, with all the time in the world."

Kurt smiled. "And next year," Kurt said with little doubt that they would still be together, "When I go to Julliard or Parsons, you'll be there too. Right?" he asked expectantly.

"As long as I get into NYU," he said taking his lips away from Kurt's skin. "You and I will be taking Manhattan by storm." Blaine had been dreaming of the day when he was free from his father for most of his life. To experience that life with Kurt was all he could ever ask for.

_Never knew I could feel like this,  
>Like I've never seen the sky before.<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
>Everyday I'm lovin' you more and more.<em>

Blaine and Kurt both turned back to the television screen, holding one another, thinking their own thoughts. Kurt cried not only for the movie characters, but for his own overwhelming feelings of love toward the boy in his arms. He wanted to sing, but he was too scared to say those words and have them not be said back.

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing,  
>come back to me and forgive everything!<br>Seasons may change winter to spring,  
>I love you till the end of time...<br>_  
><em>Come what may<br>Come what may...  
>I will love you!<br>Until my dying day_

Blaine felt Kurt weep in his arms and he squeezed him closer, kissing his head sweetly, gently laughing at the boy. Here, in this moment and in this house, he felt happy. He didn't know what the future held for them. He understood they had obstacles to climb. He saw a storm coming that he wanted desperately to run from but part of him realized that it was too late. He loved Kurt. And though he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone, he knew that one day soon, he would have to.

_Come on and stand your ground,  
>For freedom, beauty, truth and love!<br>One day I'll fly away!  
>My gift is my song!<em>

_Come what may_  
><em>Come what may<em>  
><em>I will love you,<em>  
><em>Until my dying day!<em>

They were both crying by the end of the movie, losing themselves in the characters sorrow as well as their own emotions. The thought of being without each other again was too much for either boy to bear. They clung tightly to one another until they settled halfway through the closing credits. Kurt turned to Blaine again, and wiped his tears away. Blaine did the same. They both leaned in, to say all the things in a kiss that they could not yet tell each other with words. Their lips separated and their eyes met, this time both hazel and blue shining with longing. Their hearts raced and their breathing grew heavy as they each took in the beauty of the one he loved. Their bodies responded, and they pressed together aching to feel the other. Blaine's hands hungrily caressed the exquisite curvature of Kurt's slender form, finally resting his palms on Kurt's hips. Closing his eyes, he pulled his boyfriend even closer into him, pressing his own hips tentatively into Kurt's. This time, Kurt did not stop him, instead surrendering to the waves of nerves and pleasure Blaine's hands and body were creating in him. He stared at the enraptured face below him and gently kissed Blaine's closed eyes, as Blaine had done to him at Dalton. Blaine opened his eyes in a sultry gaze and slowly moved his lips to the sensitive spot in Kurt's neck below the ear. Kurt moaned softly, grasping Blaine's curls in his fingers as he shivered from both the heat and the cold of Blaine's breath on his neck. That shiver thrilled every muscle in Blaine's body and he moaned as he once again thrust his hips up to Kurt's. They both closed their eyes as they vanished into the rhythm of their dance. Kurt was beginning to think he could get lost in Blaine's embrace forever.

"Ahem…" Burt cleared his throat, startling the boys. Kurt looked up to see his father quickly look away toward the television holding in an uncomfortable laugh. Kurt quickly scrambled off of Blaine and Blaine grabbed the covers from Kurt while his breathing and blood flow returned to normal. Both boys faces reddened at once again being caught. "Looks like the movie's over," Burt said, nodding toward the screen. "Time to say goodnight."

"Yes Sir," Blaine said with as much dignity as he could muster. He slowly stood up and reached out his hand to Kurt. "Walk me to the door?" He asked with a smile. Kurt smiled back and hand in hand they walked to the front hallway, still flush.

Kurt opened the door and a very welcome cool breeze hit both of their faces. "I'll see you when I get back?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"The very next morning," Blaine assured him. "I will count the minutes until you return." He kissed his beautiful angel, never wanting to let go. "Good luck at Nationals," he said.

"Thank you," Kurt said, eyes shining. _I love you_, thought Kurt.

Blaine kissed him one more time before walking down the steps to his car. Kurt closed the door behind him disappearing into the house. Blaine turned back to look at it. "I love you," he whispered, words carried on the breeze.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Reviews are love.<p>

I am really looking forward to exploring Blaine/Santana friendship in my next fic, after episode 1 airs, but don't worry, there will still be lots of Klaine!


End file.
